Your Smile Breaks Through The Clouds of Grey
by NorthPinkWitch
Summary: The short and fiesty Hana meets Roy Mustang on a rainy day and after that her life is never the same again. What happens when The Queen of Mood Swings and Colonel Sarcasm cross paths?
1. Introducing the Queen of Mood Swings

**Chapter One: Introducing the Queen of Mood Swings**

A/N: Hello. Now just so you know if you're reading this, I'm re-writing the story with Hana in it. So that's why Ed's 12 and they just tried to bring back their mom. I don't know when I can update again because I borrowed the DVD's from my friend Daniella and I leant them to my friend Angela just now so she can watch them and I need to see them again so I can remember what happens next. Or if someone can help me out and tell me what happened next again since my memory sucks, I'll be forever grateful!

* * *

_A journey of 1,000 miles starts with a single step._

_Fruits Basket_

* * *

I walked through the rain, and up the muddy dirt road trying to get to Winry's house to see how Ed and Al were doing today. I blew my pink bangs out of my stone grey eyes with annoyance. No, my hair was not dyed. It was natural. I get it from my mother. Who I think got it from my Grandpa. Poor guy…

I realized I was getting mud all over my black converse, and my black t-shirt and pink Capri's that matched my hair were soaked through, but I didn't care. All I could think of was Ed and Al. Al wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, which annoyed me greatly. They wouldn't tell me how Al ended up in a suit of armor and Ed ended up missing a couple of limbs that were just kind of necessary. My scowl deepened as I reached up my hand and again attempted to push the strands of hair out of my eyes.

I'm 20 years old. I'm kind of like the town healer, though martial arts is my passion. I've been studying it all my life and-not to sound totally conceited-KICK SOME MAJOR ASS! So, when I got outside of the house wondering, if I'd need more bandages for Ed, and saw a man's back in the window I stiffened for a second before quickening my pace. I'm suspicious by nature.

Creeping along the side of the house until I could peer in through the window, I could see the man had dark hair and was wearing a black hat and trench coat.

"Get out of my house!" I heard Pinako say angrily. My heart skipped a beat, and I didn't wait to hear anymore. As they continued arguing, I ran to the front door just as the man turned to leave. I flung the door open when he was a few paces away. With a snarl, I flew the few paces at him, put one hand on the ground to balance and sent my foot straight above my head to connect with his jaw.

The man went up an inch before falling back clutching his jaw. I straightened up, a glare on my face and pink bangs in my face. The man looked up angrily, a bit of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Oops…I think he bit his tongue. My bad. I pushed the bangs out of my eyes again. I really needed a hair tie…

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled angrily his eyes meeting mine. They were an unsettling dark color. So dark, that they appeared black. He looked like he was in his 20's, but he still had a boyish face. His dark hair fell in his eyes and his hat had fallen off. He was surprisingly handsome.

My eyes widened as I realized he was in an army uniform. I just high-kicked an army dude in the jaw…this can't be good…

"Hana!" said Winry.

I was trying not to look too surprised and turned to Al, Pinako, Winry, and the sleeping Ed. "Are you all alright?"

"Are they alright?" I heard the man yell and turned back around with a scowl. I didn't care if he was an army dude anymore, Pinako didn't like military guys and he had come anyway and didn't leave when she asked him to. You cross my friends and you cross me.

I stomped over to him and leaned down so my face was right in his, "YES, are they alright. Last time I checked, they were the ones whose property was being trespassed on."

He looked like he was gonna bust a vein in his head. "YOU JUST KICKED ME IN THE JAW!"

I blinked. "Oh, right, sorry about that. You were in my way and you were bugging my friends. I really am sorry." I said. My gaze softened when I thought he might have an aneurism. "I don't like hurting people." He jumped when I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

He stood up quickly and I straightened. I almost collapsed when I realized he was about 5 foot 11 while I was 5 foot 5 at best. My tan skin paled. Damn, he was tall. I threw my bag to a surprised Winry and said "Hold on, I'll find…um…what's your name?"

"Roy Mustang" he said. Was it just me, or did it seem like his face had a permanent scowl?

"Ok, I'm gonna go get Roy some ice for his jaw real quick. I'll be right back. Pinako, can you come with me?"

I followed her into the kitchen. "Hana, you have a way of trusting who ever crosses your path. I don't suggest it with this man. I don't trust him."

I ignored the comment as I got the ice and said, "What does he want here, Pinako? What is he doing here?"

"He wants Ed to come to Central so he can become a State Alchemist."

I froze. "Pardon?" I said turning back to her, the ice still in my hands.

"Don't make me say it again, Hana. I know you heard me the first time."

Just then Al came in and said, "Um, Hana?"

I jumped and said "What is it?" I was still getting used to calling that suit of armor Al.

"Well, you see, he didn't want to listen when I told him to wait a second and uhm, yeah…Roy just ran out the door."

I twitched, grip tightening on the ice. "I'll be right back" I growled.

Winry had poked her head through the door and said "Hey, don't make too much noise. I'm surprised we haven't woken Ed up yet as it is."

I patted Winry on the head as I walked past her. I went out into the rain and saw his retreating back. Breaking into a run, when I was in range I yelled, "HEY, ROY!"

He turned slightly to look at me. I brought back the arm holding the ice and chucked it at his head.

He yelped and ducked the flying ice pack. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY FACE?" He bellowed down the road to me.

I walked the rest of the distance to him and said, "Roy, I don't want you messing with Ed and Al. They've been through more than you know. They're too young to go become State Alchemists. Ed's only 12!"

"They're gonna grow up eventually, little girl, they might as well get a head start and jump ahead when they get the chance."

"Well-WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITTLE GIRL? I'M 20, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Really?" He said seeming mildly surprised. "You're so short, I thought you were 14."

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I snapped like a 5 year old, and turned to walk away and slipped in the mud, falling backwards on him. I started laughing at my own stupidity.

I jumped when I realized Roy was holding me from behind and had caught my fall. "Well, aren't you the Queen of mood swings?" He said in his sardonic voice.

My cheeks turned a light pink and I quickly pulled away from him. I huffed and started walking back to the house. When I got back inside soaked from head to toe and sulking, I saw his black hat lying on the ground. He must've left in a real hurry…I'm not that scary, am I? I picked up the hat and stared at it.

"Hana?" I heard Ed say and I jerked my head up remembering why I had come here in the first place.

"Hey, Ed." I said, giving him a warm smile. "How are you feeling on this lovely rain soaked day?"

He snorted before realizing I was holding a hat in my hand. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this? It's nothing a man from the a-" I caught myself. I didn't want him to know Roy had been here, because if Ed knew, I feared he might actually go. I cleared my throat and said, "Some man who stopped by to dry off for a second left it here. I'll just throw it away later. Now, let's change your bandages, ok?"

Ed wasn't stupid. I knew he hadn't believed a word I'd just said, but I was thankful he said nothing.

Or maybe I'm not. If he had asked, maybe I would've really thrown that hat away. If I'd thrown that stupid hat away, maybe I would've never gone to Central with Ed and Al. And maybe…maybe then I wouldn't have stayed there, either.


	2. Profanities in the Air

Chapter Two: Profanities in the Air

A/N: Hello again! Sorry this is taking so long but like I said I couldn't remember which episode came next. I hope Ang told me the right one…Anyway, I don't wanna be all mean and stuff, but if I don't get reviews saying that people like this story and want more, then I'm not going to update cuz, seriously, who wants to write a story when they think no one wants to read it? So, some reviews plz!

One day, we'll overcome the pain, and we'll have precious memories.

Fruits Basket

Ed, Al, and I left our home. I knew it was harder on them then on me, since I hadn't grown up there. But this was their home. I felt sorry for them.

_But I remember what it was like to leave where I used to live. _I sighed as I thought to myself. _My family and I had no choice, though. Ed and Al do. They're choosing this. My family... _I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that I didn't want.

Before we left I found the hat lying in my closet. I didn't know why, but for some reason I could never throw it away, and it felt like the hat was mocking me (Yes, mocking me. I'm crazy. Get over it.)when I left it out. Thus, it ended up at the bottom of my closet, not to be found until I was packing a few possessions to leave. I glowered at it for a second before snatching it off of the floor and throwing it in my white sling-over-your shoulder bag. As long as I was gonna be seeing him, I might as well give it back.

Seeing him…I sighed again,twirling my bangs around my finger(Mybangshad grown out past my eyes, and down to my chin, by this time. My hair was now down to my butt. I kept forgetting to cut it…). I felt like I was submitting to him by not only letting Ed-and not just Ed, Al too-go, but beingtheir "parental supervision" as Pinako liked to say. I mean, it's not like I'd leta 12year old and an 11 year old go out by themselves.

I can still vividly remember them burning their house down. I was walking down to go and meet them. Now, I admit, I saw the smoke and the orange glow and I thought that their house had caught fire and they were trapped inside. I panic rather easily sometimes. I ran to the house and when I saw them standing outside, a wave of relief washed over me.

Though, for a spilt second I again remembered where I used to live. The image of my family and I running and me looking back over my shoulder just as I heard an odd noise echo up to the hill we were on, and part of the city exploded in flames. I shook the image out of my mind.

They walked towards me and stopped in front of me. I stared in between them at the burning house whenI realized thatPinako,Winry, and Denwere standing in front of it, before turning my eyes back to Ed and Al. Winry was crying. "Pardon me." I said and walked past them.

I gathered Winry up in my arms. She clung to me, making my heart break for having to leave. "Shhhh…" I whispered in her ear. I remembered when I was little and I would cry, my mother would always rock me back in forth in her arms and would sing into my ear, "_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day_," For some reason it always helped. I whispered it into Winry's ear, and the tears slowly stopped. I smiled at her, "Be a good girl, ok?"

She nodded, and I patted her on the head as I walked back to Ed and Al. I stopped after a few steps and looked at her over my shoulder, "And stop growing," I added with a scowl, "You're only like an inch shorter than me, and I'm 21 now."

She smiled at me. Good, that's what I'd wanted. I gave a short wave to Pinako who nodded at me before I continued walking.

Ed had a slight grimace on his face as I walked back over; I could tell he would rather not talk about it. "If you're gonna ask then just ask."

I made my face blank and said, "Ask about what?" I looked at Ed's shocked face before winking at Al, pushing past them and calling back over my shoulder, "Are you gonna just stand there all day gaping? Move your asses!"

They both came running after me, though I knew that I had to ask if I was ever going to help them.

When we were almost to the train station I abruptly stopped in my path; Ed ran into my back, "Oof!" I turned around sharply as he rubbed his nose, "Ow, Hana, what was that for?" Time for a mood swing...

"What happened?" I demanded.

"What?" they both said in unison, Ed's hand stopped in mid nose rubs.

"Your arm and leg, Ed! And Al, why are you like that? What happened?" The desperation must have shown in my voice. Ed's hand dropped, and he glared down at his feet.

Al said quietly, "Brother, she has a right to know what happened. I mean, she's coming all this way with us…maybe we should tell her. Besides, it must have been hard for her not to pound us with questions."

"Yeah, I know, Al." Ed still wouldn't look at me. After a pause, Ed opened his mouth. "We…we tried to transmute our mother."

My eyes widened. "Tr-transmute?" I didn't know much about alchemy, but… "Transmute. You mean…you…you both tried to…" I was afraid to say it out loud. "You tried to bring her back to life?" I whispered.

Ed gave a short nod and said in a slightly shaky voice, "But it wasn't her…it…it was so twisted…not even close to human…And Al lost his body, I had to attach his soul to a suit of armor."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Then…then that means…" I lunged for Al. Before he could protest, I had yanked off the helmet.

Al yelped and waved his arms where he thought I was, trying to grab the head back. "Oh..." I said quietly as I collapsed on my knees in the middle of the road, staring at the hollow armor. How could I have not noticed?

"Hana-" Al began nervously.

I thrust the helmet back at him. "Don't. Don't…it's just a surprise, that's all." I felt tears sting my eyes. I stood straight up, my hair blowing around me. I swear, when I get emotional it's like I call on my own personal wind. "How…? How could you do that? I…I can't believe you guys! I…can't believe you thought you couldn't tell me…that you could go through that without help…" I dropped my head into my hands.

I heard cloth rustle as Ed's head snapped up, and Al's armor creaked as his head moved. I was so ashamed of myself…I hadn't even realized they'd been suffering so much. I suddenly reached out and pulled them both into a hug. Ed stiffened. "Dumb kids." I whispered.

I felt Ed relax and hug me back a little, and I heard Al crying, and it broke my heart to see no tears come out. He couldn't even feel my arms around him. No matter what it took, I vowed silently to myself; I would help them find what they were looking for. I wanted them to be normal again, so they could both cry with all their bodies, hearts, and souls.

* * *

I opened my eyes blearily from where I lay stretched out on the train station bench. I yawned, stretching like a cat. "Hey, Ed, Al, when's the train coming?" I was met with silence. I sat up straight with a jolt.

"Ed?"

Silence.

"Al?"

More silence.

Crap. I stood up quickly. "Where did those little-eh?" I noticed that something smallhad been neatly carved into the floor with a chalk circle around it. My eye's widened as I stooped down on the ground to read it.

_Dear Hana,_

_Sorry, something came up. It might lead us to our Dad, sorry we didn't wake you, the train for that town was leaving, and we had to hurry. Go to the next train stop and we'll meet you there in a few days and from there we'll travel with you the rest of the way to Central. That train leaves at 3 o'clock, so I hope you wake up in time. Don't worry about us! _

_Edward and Alphonse_

_By the way, push the other little circle next to this with your palm and this should smooth back over._

I felt my eye twitching. I slowly pressed my hand in the circle, watched it smooth back over, stood up slowly, brushed off my knees, took a deep breath, and started shrieking profanities.

"THOSE LITTLE (BEEPS)! WHO THE (BEEP) DO THEY (BEEPING) THINK THEY ARE? I SWEAR, AS SOON AS I SEE THAT LITTLE MIDGET AND TIN CAN AGAIN, I'M GONNA KICK THE (BEEPING) (BEEP) OUT OF THEM! (BEEP)!"

I was breathing heavily by the time I finished, and half the train station had stopped to stare at me and my hysterics. I saw a Mother covering her little boy's ears and running onto a train with a horrified look. Another little boy was just staring at me with wonder.

I gave him a kind smile, "Hello,nice day, isn't it? Do you have the time?"

He pointed at a big clock on the wall. Oh, good, I had 5 minutes. I gave him another smile, "Thanks!" I called back to him with a backwards wave as I strolled onto the train.

* * *

Ed's POV:

"Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"My Hana-in-a-rage senses are tingling and so are my someone-just-called-me-short senses. Think Hana got the message we left?" Years of living with Hana had taught me when and when not to talk to her. She is dead scary when she's pissed.

"I'm sure she did." Al gave a nervous laugh, "She's not the first person on my list of people I'm dying to see."

"Oh, God," I mumbled, looking out the window, "She's going to beatme to a bloody pulp, make me into chili, and feed it to some stray dog that she feels sorry for, and send you to the scrap heap all dismantled."

Al nodded, "Yeah, let's hope she goes that easy on us."

* * *

Next chapter will be out sooner than the last one, so don't worry! Please review!


End file.
